thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hershel's Land
Hershel's Land is a running gag, popularized by Danz and Nova and a Minecraft series featuring the two. Both instances of Hershel's land are references to the TV show, The Walking Dead, of which Dan and James are avid followers. Series The series was closely based on The Walking Dead as Dan and James, skinned as Rick and Shane respectively, aimed to recreate Hershel's Land, including his barn and house. So far in the series they have started making the barn and have started making other things like a sheep pen, chicken pen, and a house for Nova's pet cats. In the series, a notable moment was when Danz had an "orgy" with his sheep. Then later Nova made an Iron Golem named Hank and claimed that it was Rick's brother. In a more recent episode, Hank was slain by Dan's alter-ego Rick for sleeping with Lori. Lately, Nova has been domesticating cows for Dan to breed. In the meantime, Nova started working on the barn a short ways away from their house. More recently, Nova and Dan both started posting videos from their recording session that included Chandler Riggs, the young actor known for playing Carl on The Walking Dead. Nova then made numerous Snow Golems which he called Lori. They were mostly killed by Chandler and Danz. Hank was also killed by Danz during this time. After Chandler left the series Nova and Danz made an enchantment table. Afterwards they started to make a sugar cane farm and made bookshelves for the enchantment table.They both then started to build Hershel's house and a cow "visited" the house and began to parkour and do 360 jumps which Nova called "Parkour Cow," but was eventually named Terry. The series ended when the duo finished Hershel's house with a total of 89 episodes by Danz and 91 by Nova. Universe Nova and Danz had stated that they are in an alternate universe in The Walking Dead canon where Rick does not kill Shane and the other characters are creatures and animals. Rick founded a corporation called the GovOrg Industries, a new company that now controls most of the world during the zombie pandemic: *GovOrg makes it's own currency with Rick's face on them; it also releases food chains such as Papa Rick's Crispy Chicken and Papi Rick's Spicy Pork. It also revived Wal-Mart after the pandemic. *Shane's motivational tapes and his pig breeding house were both bought out by GovOrg, which were both threatened after Shane tried to refuse. **GovOrg Industries later destroyed his pig house. *GovOrg and Rick started the zombie infection so they could control the world. Rick, in this universe, also has an animal breeding fetish. This started when he started breeding Shane's sheep, but then he got more serious and started his own chicken coup where he enjoyed having the chickens have intercourse in front of him. Spin-Offs Hershel's World: MineZ On July 24, 2012, Danz and Nova uploaded the first in their Hershel's World: MineZ series. The series is a spin-off of Hershel's Land in which the two are playing a MineZ map (based off of DayZ). It also serves as a "bridge of sorts to the Breaking Bad series." Breaking Bad-themed Series To be started Trivia *Danz killed all of his chickens. *Nova blew up the cow pen with TNT. Ironically, it was Nova who found the cows. Gallery Hershel old land.jpg|Nova's Old Logo Hershel new land.jpg|Nova's New Logo Nope.jpg|The gag itself. HERSHEL'S LAND -5.jpg|Danz's Logo tumblr_m7nwxfBQIa1qdwhlpo1_500.jpg|Danz's Hershel's World logo. Category:Running Gag Category:Series